Welcome to the Family
by ZarahJade
Summary: "I don't want to lose you, Sasuke." Naruto whimpered. "You'll never lose me, dobe."  Naruto is a gang leader trying to protect his gang...no his family. The crew will only stand behind him on one condition. He must give up Sasuke.
1. You're A King Who's Been Dethrowned

**AN: Hey guys! I actually have this story finished already but I wanted to try posting in chapters. I want to see who is interested in reading the rest of this otherwise I won't waste my time typing the rest since I do all my writing by hand first. So if you like it and want to know what happens, let me know. If you hate it and don't think I should post anymore... let me know that too! Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but I do now own a replica of Sasuke's sword... which is pretty sweet :D**

Naruto looked incredulously at his gang. Their territory, their _home_, was being threatened and they were just going to lay down and take it? Sure Kabuto's gang had more people and better fighters but to just back down and fall into line, following him like obedient dogs? Never. The blond scowled and clenched his fists.

"Cowards. You really want to be under Kabuto's control? Watch him destroy everything we've worked so hard to protect?" Naruto growled, his blood-red contacts looking even more frightening in the dim light.

"Of course that's not what we want! But what you're suggesting… it's an all-out gang war. On our turf! Most of us have our families here, Naruto. We have to think about protecting them." Shikamaru calmly explained.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table and stood quickly, causing his chair to slam backward into the wall. "Don't! Family? I thought _this_ was my family! We were supposed to stick together. Family would defend itself. Family… Lee?" Naruto turned to his black haired friend. "What about Sakura and your little one? Kabuto has had his eye on them for a while. He won't just leave them alone. Why won't you guys defend your families? If… if you won't fight for _this_ family, at least defend your wives and children."

Sasuke silently stood and laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He was surprised to find the blond shaking.

"Naruto has a point. We can't just sit around and do nothing. No matter how hopeless it seems, we can't just roll over and give in. Sure we're outmatched, but we made a vow to defend this family with our lives." The raven stepped beside his blond leader and looked into his blood-red eyes. "I will follow you, Naruto. 'Til the day I die, and I will protect you and this family you've built."

Naruto gave his boyfriend half-hearted smile. On the other side of the room there was a low growl. Neji was glaring daggers at the two men.

"Bold words from a traitor," he snapped looking directly into the Uchiha's eyes. "If Naruto weren't the leader, you would have been dealt with appropriately and there would be no need for this war."

The raven took a step toward the long-haired man but was cut off by Naruto stepping in front of him.

"Enough," the leader growled in a voice dripping with malice. "Yes, Sasuke did go to Oto, but he realized his mistake and came back. So far, he's more loyal than any of you cowards."

The room was silent. Sasuke gave Naruto an appreciative look and sat back down. The blond ran a hand through his golden hair.

Sighing, he softly whispered, "Please. Help me. Help me defend my family. I know I'm asking too much, but I can't do it alone. Please."

Looks and nods were exchanged around the room before Shikamaru stood and faced the desperate man. "We can't deny that, Naruto. They want Sasuke back. If you can give him up, we will come support you. Let's try to avoid this war if we can. Hand Sasuke over and we will be there if things go south. That is our offer."

All eyes turned to the Uchiha, but the only ones Sasuke saw were the torn red ones, half hidden under blond hair. Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sasuke nodded. He could take care of himself, and this gang was all Naruto had.

After the details had been discussed, the men disbanded to go spend one last night with their families. No one knew what would happen the next night. No one, besides a certain blond, wanted to dwell on it either.

**AN: So I know... pretty short. But the rest is written. When I get a chance, I'll post another chapter if you guys want me to. Please review, it makes me feel loved! I promise fluffy NaruSasu moments in the next chapter! **


	2. Deep Inside Where Nothing's Fine

**AN: I know the chapters are short, but this was originally all written together as one piece. It just didn't feel right putting it as one long story and inserting page breaks though. Sorry for the length. But let me know what you think about the content. **

The blond lay on his bed looking through the open bathroom door. He watched as Sasuke slowly dressed down to his boxers. Cerulean eyes ran over the creamy skin, memorizing every dip and scar. He didn't know exactly what would happen the next night, but he felt like he should try to remember this one.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Sasuke turned to the blond, noticing the quiver in Naruto's usually strong voice. "We could run. If Kabuto found out we left he'd-"

"He'd have everyone killed then chase us down. No, Naruto. I'll go. I will end this. It started because of me. I won't let you lose everything again." Sasuke cut him off. The raven slowly walked to the bed and looked into watery azure eyes. "Oh, Naruto," he whispered, pulling the frail blond to his chest.

"I…I don't want to lose _you_, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered. Tears spilled over the rims of his eyes and he snuggled into his boyfriend's strong chest. "I c-can't…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, holding him close. He tangled his hand in golden locks and soothed, "Shh, Naru. It'll be okay. Kabuto can't keep me there forever. You'll never lose me, dobe. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

Naruto sniffled into his lover's bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, dobe. Your blue eyes, your blond hair, your scars, and your brash personality. Don't worry. I will love you long after I'm gone." Sasuke said, his throat constricting and stomach tightening. He would never admit it, but he was scared. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Not all gang leaders were as kind as Naruto, certainly not Kabuto, and no gang favors traitors. Sasuke pushed the dark thoughts aside and decided to focus on his last few hours with his dobe.

The two men stayed like that for hours, with Sasuke holding Naruto, comforting him. The sun had long risen and Naruto's breaths were coming slow and even. He had fallen asleep a while ago and for the better part of the day, Sasuke contented himself with watching the blond doze. Only when the sun began to set did he begin to rouse the sleeping angel.

**AN: Next chapter will contain action! I promise. Please review. I uploaded both chapters 1 & 2 today, it's up to you guys when/if I post the rest! Review/Favorite/StoryAlert**


	3. A Casualty Rerun

**AN: Thank you guys for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you all like it! There will be two more chapters after this. I wasn't going to update until Monday, but all the good feedback made me decide to be nice :) Review if you want another reward like...oh say... another chapter?**

Around eleven a group of red and black clad men could be seen gathering in a vacant lot. None of them spoke, just checked their weapons and occasionally gave sympathetic glances to their leader. Naruto was staying as close to his raven-haired lover as he could. Both felt as if they were trying to pack a lifetime into those few fleeting moments that remained.

A scraping at the mouth of the alleyway that opened into the lot made everyone freeze. As a unit they all turned to face the intruders. A tall man in a purple hoodie stepped into the clearing, followed by several men. The followers stayed close to the buildings, their black clothes and pacing making them look like angry shadows.

Naruto unconsciously took a step diagonally, partially shielding Sasuke from the others' view. "Kabuto," he called tensely in greeting.

The other gang leader raised his hand and the shadows behind him stopped prowling. His voice was gruff from beneath his hood, "Don't bother with the niceties, Uzumaki. Just hand over the Uchiha."

Naruto growled and his hand went to his weapon. His red contacts were the only color showing, making him look menacing. Even his blond hair, usually his defining feature, was covered by a black stocking cap.

"Sasuke is free to come and go as he pleases."

Before the hot-headed blonde could do something rash, Sasuke stepped out from behind him. Onyx met crimson and a hand was briefly on the blond's shoulder, firm and reassuring. All too soon it was gone and Sasuke was walking toward Kabuto.

In a move that was too fast to measure, smoke filled the air and Naruto's world stopped. For a moment everything was still. Sasuke stood halfway between the gangs and both groups' hands were on their weapons. The raven froze mid-step, shocked.

The next second Naruto watched as Sasuke fell, seemingly in slow motion, to the ground. As his teme's knees hit the ground, the bang and ringing in his ears registered. A sound he knew too well for a man of his young age.

The blond went on autopilot. He drew his gun and sent a bullet through Kabuto's skull. His feet carried him to his fallen comrade and his own voice screaming his lover's name echoed in his ears.

He skidded to a halt beside his boyfriend's body as gunshots and shouts piped up from both sides of the lot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned the raven onto his back. "Sasuke… "

Naruto was relieved to see onyx eyes staring back at him. His relief was short-lived however as he saw his lover's red-soaked hand and the hole where the bullet ripped through his chest. Sasuke's breathing was rugged and labored. Slowly, he took his hand away from his wound and rested his bloody palm against a scarred tan cheek.

"N-Naruto…" The raven gasped painfully.

"Hold on. I'll get you help…" Naruto tried to move back but a weak hold on his hand stopped him.

"It's too late… I won't…" Sasuke's mouth filled with blood that cut him off. He swallowed it roughly. "Stay… Naruto…" The raven's breaths were getting shallower and his eyes dimmed.

Naruto nodded and kneeled in the pool of blood forming around his boyfriend. The chaos around them had stopped, Kabuto's men turned tail and fled. As Naruto carefully rested Sasuke's head on his lap, the rest of their gang gathered around, unsure of what to do. There was nothing more anyone could say and after a few silent minutes, the last Uchiha's breathing faded to nothingness.

Feeling the brunette's chest still, Naruto's breath hitched and he fisted his hands in the black dirty cloth of his lover's shirt. Everyone watched as the blonde started to shake with silent sobs, face buried into black-stained crimson.

"S-Sasuke… Please… Please Sasuke… Come back… D-Don't leave me…" the blond sobbed into the corpse below him.

After several moments of pleading, a firm hand on the blond's shoulder startled him back into realty. Hesitantly, he pulled away from Sasuke's body, his face streaked scarlet with his friend's blood. The gang leader roughly shook the hand from his shoulder and stood, boots squeaking in the puddle of blood he had been kneeling in.

Angrily, he ran his crimson eyes over the sympathetic and mournful faces of his gang. They all seemed unscathed, with the exception of Lee, who was being supported by Neji. Naruto quickly found the damage, a shot to his upper thigh.

Still glaring, the blonde whispered, "Are you happy how?"

Everyone's breathing stilled at the blond's tone. They had never heard such emotion and raw hatred in their leader's voice before. Naruto seemed to be emitting pure power and rage.

When no one answered, the blonde looked directly into Shikamaru's eyes, "Well! Is this what you wanted?"

Wide-eyed the Nara shook his head. The glare aimed at him chilled him to the bone. "Naruto, I—"

"Don't." Naruto snarled. "Don't speak to me like you're my friend." His red gaze snapped to Neji and Lee as he bent down and scooped up Sasuke's body. "Neji. Get him to the hospital. That wound requires more advanced treatment than we can provide. The rest of you, clean this mess up. Leave no trace we were ever here. Nara, you take care of Kabuto's body."

As one, the gang nodded that they understood. Shikamaru looked to the bonde with a look of defiance. How dare their leader abandon them! How dare he leave them to clean up the mess and take all the risks themselves? Without thinking, he spoke harshly to the blond's back. "And what about you, Uzumaki? Just going to abandon us and leave us to clean up your mess like obedient dogs?"

Naruto paused. When he spoke, it was with a low voice. "I 'm going to bury the only family I had left. This gang… I was wrong… We aren't a family. You all… You're nothing to me. Goodbye."

Everyone watched as the blond walked into the shadows of the alley. Lee made to call out to his friend, but Neji stopped him, silently saying "Just let him go." Morbidly, they all did their jobs, careful to not leave any evidence, and made their way home to their families.

**AN: Sob. TBC**


	4. Life's So Reckless, Tragedy Endless

**AN:** **Haha so…yeahhh. Sasuke's dead. Woo hoo! More good stuff in this chapter. Read and review, lemme know what you think. There's only one more chapter after this.**

While the gang was greeted by their worried wives and oblivious children, Naruto was digging a deep hole in the woods by the river. He was far off any path, so he was taken by surprise when he heard footsteps approaching. Quickly he glanced at the white-wrapped body, realizing he had nowhere to hide it, fear gripped him.

The frozen blond didn't have to wait long before the footsteps came up behind him. He steeled himself, he would protect Sasuke's body and give him a proper burial, no matter what.

"I figured you'd bring him here," spoken in a soft baritone voice rang through the crisp autumn air. The voice's owner stopped beside Naruto. The blond could see nothing but pale skin and red hair in his peripheral vision. However, the man did not need to see anything at all to know who it was.

Relaxing, Naruto sighed, "Gaara, I heard your whole gang got eliminated. I thought you were dead."

"To everyone else, I am. I wanted out of that life."

Naruto spared a sideways glance at his old friend. "Why are you here then? I'm afraid I won't be good company tonight," the blond spoke as he resumed his task.

"Temari called. She told me… I didn't want you to have to go through his alone."

Naruto just nodded. Of course Temari would call Gaara. Shikamaru obviously told her everything, and she would have known her brother would be the only one the Uzumaki wouldn't kill on sight. Naruto made a mental note to thank the brilliant woman later.

Just before sunrise, the grave was finished. Naruto sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Gaara, can you help me with his body?" The blond visibly flinched at the word. Gaara nodded and grabbed Sasuke's legs, while Naruto grabbed his arms. The pair lowered the raven as gently as they could into the freshly dug earth. When the body was settled properly, the duo stood back, looking downward to the white bundle. Naruto began to sniffle again and Gaara laid a strong hand on his opposite shoulder, pulling the blond close to his side.

"Say something, Naruto. Then go home and rest. I can take care of things here," Gaara whispered.

Naruto nodded and took some steadying breaths. Swallowing thickly, he started, "I'm so sorry Sasuke. If I had… If I knew what was going to happen I… Well, I would have… No. You wouldn't have let this play out any other way, would you? Stubborn Uchiha." Naruto let out a harsh chuckle that turned quickly into a sob. "I don't know what I'm doing, Sasuke. I—I need you. Y-You lied… You said… You said I'd never l-lose you… That everything would be fine… But it's not… I love you, Sasuke... I-I l-love y-ou…" The blond broke off into unintelligible mumbling and broken sobs.

Gaara gave the blond a few moments before he gently pulled the sobbing man away from the open grave. "Go home, Naruto. I will take care of the rest here. Shower, then get some sleep. After I finish here, I'll come cook you a nice brunch, okay?" Gaara looked at the despondent blond, who was staring in the direction of his lover's grave. "Naruto… Naruto!" The redhead gave him a small shake and got crimson eyes to focus on him. "Did you hear me?" A nod. "Then go," he said gently.

Naruto wasn't sure how he made it home. Everything had been fuzzy since Sasuke got shot. Like the world was making up for those few moments it stopped and was whizzing by in fast forward. He was acutely aware of the hot water burning his skin and the pink remnants of Sasuke's blood swirling down the drain. His head was pounding. His eyes burned, and he felt like someone had covered his chest in cement. The blond stayed leaning against the wall, letting the water run over him until all the hot water ran out. After he dried off, he dressed in jeans and one of Sasuke'e old University sweatshirts. Before he could even crawl under the covers, Naruto's mind and body shut down and he was fast asleep on their… _his_… bed. Gaara came, cooked and left a note for Naruto whenever he woke up, saying, "Food is in the microwave. Heat for 3 minutes. Everything is taken care of. If you need anything, call me (651-884-8709) or Temari's place. –Gaara"

**AN: Yaaay Gaara! Haha… Poor Naru. The last chapter will be up soon. Read and review if you want…oh I don't know…another chapter?**


	5. Can You Look at Yourself?

**AN: Hahaaa this is it! The end! The apocalypse is here! Haha jk, but the end of the story is! Review, tell me what you think. Hate me, it's okay. I like haters.**

A week had passed since Sasuke's death, and Naruto had decided he had had enough moping around. He quickly steeled his nerves and grabbed a box of garbage bags from under the sink. Violently, he ripped one out of the box and shook it open. While muttering curses at the Uchiha for leaving him, he threw Sasuke's belongings roughly into the bags. Eventually his curses broke into sobs and his violent treatment of the items slowed. The blond pushed onward until the living room and kitchen were void of anything of Sasuke's.

He didn't know how it happened but as he cleaned off their bookshelves, his world stopped again. Naruto never had much respect for books, so Sasuke had often watched him around them as a parent would watch a child in a crystal store. In the middle of the blond's violent tirade Sasuke's favorite book, a fragile old volume of Brave New World, fell from the shelf. When Naruto roughly grabbed the book off the floor, the old binding gave way and the pages scattered.

"No…" Naruto whispered. "No, No, no. Sasuke's gonna…" His breath caught as reality caught up with him again. Sobbing harshly, he grabbed the telephone and punched in the number he had devoted to memory.

After a couple rings, a groggy voice answered him. "Naruto? What's up? Is everything OK?" Gaara asked, concerned and surprised that Naruto had actually called.

"I-I can't… Gaara… I can't do this!" Naruto half sobbed, half shouted. He was hyperventilating, and his vision was blurry from not having his contacts in. "I can't live here with all this stuff haunting me… but… I can't get rid of it either. I-I tried. I need help Gaara. Please."

After a few assurances and self-pity sessions on Naruto's part, the pair hung up. The blond wasn't surprised when there was a knock on his door an hour later. He was surprised, however, to see not only Gaara but Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Neji.

Before Naruto could say anything, Shikamaru said softly, "We're here to help."

The blond looked in astonishment at his friends as they trudged into the apartment bearing boxes, groceries, and other supplies. Not only had he treated them badly, but it was three in the morning, yet they were there like it was any regular afternoon. They acted like Naruto hadn't spazzed on them and cursed at them.

Naruto and Gaara sat in the kitchen, watching the girls cook, while the men packed and moved the rest of Sasuke's belongings. After Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru had loaded the boxes and bags into Kiba's truck, the boys joined the kitchen party. Soon the night desolved into talking and telling of stories and memories they thought had been forgotten.

As Naruto listened to Kiba tell about the time Sasuke caught him and Naruto raiding the cafeteria after it had closed, the blond realized that even though Sasuke was gone, he wasn't alone. The Uchiha had been the closest thing he had to family for a long time, but through Sasuke he had met the friends he was sharing the early morning hours with. When he looked at his guests he realized, in his own way, through his death, Sasuke had given Naruto the family he had never imagined having. As he glanced at his and Sasuke's picture on the fridge, some story about the couple being laughed at in the side of his consciousness, he smiled. For the first time in a week, it felt like everything would be okay. Naruto knew he had pain and trials ahead, but for once, he didn't care. As long as the world kept spinning at a normal pace, he didn't care.

**AN: What did ya'll think? Well, it doesn't matter. It's over now! Bring on the flames!**


End file.
